


The education of Peter Parker

by Neuropsyche



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Time, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, educational sex, first time oral, sort of a threesome with some elements but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuropsyche/pseuds/Neuropsyche
Summary: So Natasha and Stephen are going to teach Peter about women - hands on.Completely AU, where Stephen Strange is somewhat in a relationship with Natasha, but this will be their first time together, as well. Everyone loves PeterPeter can be as old as you want him to be





	The education of Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Not my typical pairing, but I'm branching out a bit just for shits and giggles

“It’s about time you learned about women, Peter,” Strange told him one evening when the boy was at the sanctum.

“I _know_ about women,” Peter reminded him. “May-“

“Yes, tab A into slot B, I know. Have you ever _had_ your tab A into a slot B?”

The boy shook his head, blushing.

“No.”

“Then that needs to change. It’s been pointed out to me that it can be dangerous for someone with so little experience to interact as freely with the public as you do.”

“What?”

“Someone might try to seduce you – to trick you into revealing your identity to her. Or _him_ , I suppose. Get rid of the mystery, reduce the concern. If you know what you need to know about women, we won’t have that concern looming over us, and then we won’t need to worry about you.”

“I already had the _sex talk_ ,” Peter said. “I’m not sure what more you can tell me that can teach me about women.”

“We were thinking something along the lines of practical experience,” Strange told him, leading Peter toward the staircase that led up to their rooms.

“Practical?” Peter repeated. “You mean _hands on_?”

“Exactly. We’ve discussed it and-“

“We?”

Strange smiled.

“Come on, Peter. She’s waiting.”

Curious and confused, Peter followed the doctor. Not to Strange’s bedroom, but to Peter’s. He opened the door and gestured for Peter to precede him into the room, but the boy had barely entered when he stopped. Natasha Romanoff was sitting on his bed. Wearing a slight shift that did nothing to hide her body from them.

She smiled and patted the spot on the bed beside her.

“Come sit by me, Peter,” she told him, knowing he was going to be uncomfortable and ready to help him get over that as easily as possible.

He did what he was told, and she ran her fingers through his hair like she had a million times before. Strange walked over as well, but stood in front of them.

“Natasha is here to be the practical part of this lesson,” he told Peter. “I’m going to tell you what to do, and then demonstrate with her. Then _you’re_ going to apply the lesson.”

“With Natasha?”

She smiled.

“Yup.”

Romanoff pulled off the shift, and turned to him, naked. He flushed, trying not to look at her. Which made her smile broaden. She reached out and brushed her fingers against his cheek.

“It’s okay to look. You’re going to be intimately familiar with my body by the time we’re done tonight I promise you.”

Strange nodded his agreement to that, and started undressing himself, as well. A minute later, he was naked, and already aroused. Of course, it would be hard not to be with Natasha Romanoff naked in front of him.

“Assume the position Natasha,” he told her with a grin. “Peter, sit on the bed near her head. That will give you the best view of what we’re doing.”

Natasha settled herself on her back, reaching out and taking Peter’s hand to pull him into position by her head. Still fully dressed, he settled on the bed by her head, and watched as Strange leaned over Natasha, his knee going between hers.

“Aside from her being naked, I’ve already established how this evening is going to end,” Stephen told Peter.

“How?” he asked, curiously.

“Where is my knee?”

“Between hers.”

“Subliminally setting expectations,” he told Peter. “The first chance you get, put a part of your body between her knees or thighs. Her legs are parted, now, and will stay that way until you’re done doing whatever you want to do.”

“Unless _she_ says otherwise, of course,” Natasha added.

Strange nodded.

“Which is why _you_ make sure she has no complaints and no reason to tell you to move.”

“How?”

“Start at the top and work your way down.”

While Peter watched, Strange shifted and pressed a kiss against Natasha’s forehead, and then her cheeks and then her lips. Romanoff smiled and returned the kiss, her hand pressing lightly against his chest.

Then the doctor’s lips moved lower, brushing her neck, her jaw and her collarbone, until he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Natasha made a pleased noise deep in her throat, and her hand brushed the back of Strange’s head. She looked up at Peter.

“Try it, Peter.”

“Are you _sure_ you don’t mind?”

“No. Go ahead.”

He blushed, again, and leaned over from where he was sitting, kissing her forehead, and then her lips tentatively. Natasha’s hand held his head still while she returned his kiss, to keep him from moving away until she was ready to allow him, to, and the kiss deepened, her mouth opening and her tongue sliding against his lips until he opened his mouth as well. She smiled against his lips and continued the kiss for a moment, then loosened her grip on his head and kissed the side of his mouth before guiding his head down to the nipple that Stephen wasn’t already suckling.

Peter took it into his mouth and she sighed in pleasure at the sensation, and the sight, of having both of them sucking her.

“Very good.”

“This will loosen things up a little, Peter,” Strange told him, releasing the nipple. “And it lets her know that it’s about her. Which it always _has_ to be.”

Peter released Natasha’s nipple and sat up a little, watching as Strange moved himself lower. Now he was pressing kisses against her belly, and then lower, his hands parting her thighs further as he moved his body between her knees, and then his hands under her bottom, lifting her hips a little.

“Can you see what I’m doing?” he asked Peter.

The boy nodded. He was watching with fascination and Strange pointed out the more sensitive parts of her body, explaining how focusing on the woman’s clitoris would produce the most desired results, and then he bent his head between her thighs and slid his tongue along her slit, stopping at her clitoris and taking it into his mouth.

Natasha gasped and closed her eyes, and Peter took her hand.

“Does it _hurt_?” he asked, concerned.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him, and Strange tipped his head up to look at the boy as well

“It feels _amazing_ ,” she assured him. “So good that it is almost unbearable if you do it correctly. Show him, Stephen.”

She kept hold of Peter’s hand while Strange made love to her clitoris, his tongue and lips ravishing her, while her hips rocks and arched against him. Her breathing grew more rapid, her body more rigid as she arched into what he was doing and she cried out softly in pleasure as she climaxed, her body shuddering.

To Peter’s astonishment, Strange didn’t stop. He smiled up at Natasha and then lowered his head once more, starting gently as he began licking her and teasing her, and then once more going after her clitoris when her hips started rocking again. It wasn’t long before she was climaxing again, her grip on Peter’s hand tightening with her release.

Strange pressed a kiss against her slit and sat up a little, now, his knees still between her thighs, keeping them wide, and one hand sliding along the inner part of her thigh, gentling her with his touch.

“Women can orgasm multiple times. If you want to be invited _back_ into her bed, make sure that she enjoys herself.”

“Can I try it?” Peter asked.

“Of course.”

He traded places with the boy, sitting next to Romanoff’s head, and leaning over to briefly kiss her, both of them watching as Peter placed himself between her knees, still fully clothed.

“The clitoris, Peter,” Strange reminded him, looking down when Romanoff reached for his arousal and ran her hand along his shaft. She was looking forward to the rest of the evening. He was, too. “Show her just how much you want to please her.”

The boy nodded, and he slid his hands under her rear, holding her in his hands before he bent his head and took a first, tentative, taste of her. Natasha sighed in appreciation, and arched herself slightly against him, silently asking for more, and letting go of Stephen’s throbbing penis.

His tongue slid along her, and then he did what Strange had done and took her clitoris into his mouth.

Natasha’s hand reached for Strange’s, and it was his turn to hold her hand while Peter proved just how good a student he was. Even crazier, his grip was implacable and she was held tightly against his face as he feasted on her, his technique not quite there, yet, but the enthusiasm more than making up for it. She was climaxing before she even realized it, and arching against him now because she didn’t have any choice.

“Keep going, Peter,” Strange encouraged. “Don’t stop until she’s absolutely satiated.”

He nodded and turned himself to the task at hand, truly enjoying the way she writhed in his grip, knowing that he was giving her pleasure and determined to make it unforgettable. Natasha’s free hand reached for Strange’s, needing the support as her body simply exploded with orgasm after orgasm under Peter’s mouth. Finally, she simply had to call a halt to things, her body sheened with sweat, trembling with release and absolutely slaked.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked, hovering protectively over her, his body between her thighs, still, her knees draped over this thighs. His cheeks and chin were glistening with her juices.

“I’m fine,” she assured him.

“Trade places with me, again, Peter,” Strange told him.

A moment later Peter watched as he placed himself back between Natasha’s thighs, draping her knees over his thighs to open her fully to him. His jutting erection between the two of them proud and full, and like he’d said earlier; there was no doubt how this was going to end.

“She’s ready, now,” Strange told him, stroking himself in excited anticipation. “She’s had her fun and it’s time for me to take mine. Tab A into slot B.”

He guided himself along the length of her slit, her juices getting him slick and then he positioned himself at her opening and slid himself into her, hilting himself deep with an easy motion.

Natasha groaned in pleasure and arched against him, once more closing her eyes in bliss.

“You start _slow_ ,” Strange told him, pulling himself almost completely out, before sliding back into her with another easy, almost lazy thrust. “Give her a chance to get used to you. Especially if you’re larger than average. Then, once she’s caught your rhythm you can speed up.”

Peter watched as Stephen put a hand on either of Natasha’s knees and started thrusting himself into her, slowly at first and then faster as his needs became more demanding. The doctor’s breathing became more shuddering as his strokes became faster, sharper. Eventually he slammed himself into her with a groan, and held himself there, his hips jerking as he climaxed deep inside her.

After a long moment, he leaned over, still inside Natasha, and kissed her tenderly.

“That was incredible,” Peter heard him whisper. “Thank you.”

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close and running her fingers through his sweat-damped hair.

“You’re welcome.”

They both turned to Peter.

“Ready to try it?”

He nodded.

Strange pulled out and moved from between her thighs, and Peter undressed himself, sliding his jeans and shorts down and proving to both of them that he most certainly was ready to try it. He was fully erect and his untried arousal was throbbing with eagerness.

“Oh, my,” Natasha murmured, watching him.

He wasn’t the largest she’d seen, but the boy was well endowed and fully aroused by now. He settled himself between her legs, and Strange went back to the place by her head, both of them watching as Peter guided himself along her slit, mimicking what Strange had done and closing his eyes at the shudder that ran through his body when he did.

“It’s better _inside_ her,” Strange assured him, amused, but hiding it.

Peter put his hands on Natasha’s knees, and nudged the head of his erection against her opening. She shifted just enough to take him inside her, partially, and he couldn’t help but shove himself into her with a motion that made them both gasp.

“Hold there for a moment,” Stephen told him, his grip on Natasha’s hands tightening. “Then start thrusting – _gently_ to start with. There’s no hurry on this, so take your time and enjoy it.”

Peter did what he was told, and his hips rocked forward and back as he found the best rhythm for them. Strange leaned over and took her nipple in his mouth once more, unable to just watch, and Peter’s thrusts became faster as the sight made him that much more excited. Soon he was buried deep inside her, his climax exploding him inside her, filling her with his lust and leaving them both breathless for a long moment.

“Don’t stop, Peter,” Strange said, reaching his hand between Natasha and the boy, finding her clitoris with searching fingers. “Make her climax again, and see if you can get hard without pulling out.”

Natasha groaned as Strange teased her into arousal and the boy began thrusting once more. Her clitoris was spread by Stephen’s experienced fingers, allowing her to feel the friction as Peter’s thrusts continued to assault her, pounding her pleasurably until her hips were once more rocking, and he was grunting with each thrust. Romanoff cried out her pleasure, just as Peter rammed deep once more and groaned with his climax.

His head dropped onto her collarbone, and she put her arms around him, holding him as he shuddered his release. When he finally lifted his head to look at her, she smiled and brought him down for a kiss.

“Well?”

“Thank you.”

Natasha laughed, and hugged him close, truly in love with the boy and never afraid to show it.

“You don’t have to thank me, Peter.”

“Doctor Strange did.”

“ _He_ didn’t have to, either.”

“Can we do it again, sometime?”

She smiled.

“Whenever you want.”


End file.
